Ice Age: Interviews
by IceAger
Summary: I will be interviewing different Ice Age characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Interview for Granny**

* * *

IceAger: Glad you could join us Granny!

Granny: Yeah, what ever you say fruitcake.

IceAger: Fruitcake? Cool! Is that my new nickname?

Granny: Have you seen Precious?

IceAger: Um no but anyway lets get on with the questions. So how did you meet Precious?

Granny: When I was young and Hip!

IceAger: Uh, Okay... What do you think of the herd then?

Granny: Those rats stole my teeth! PuddingBowl keeps naggin' at me and that Lady won't stop complaining!

IceAger: So it sounds... Interesting. Now what did you think of Gutt?

Granny: Banana Breath? He had some ugly teeth!

IceAger: Right, and one last question as I know you're a busy Sloth. Wha-

Granny: Precious? Mamma's coming baby!

(Granny waltzes out of studio)

IceAge: Umm, Right... Well see ya folks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age.**

**Sid's Interview**

* * *

IcerAger: Hello! Today I'm here with none other but Sid the Sloth!

Sid: Hi Everyone! Take that Mom, I'm on TV!

IceAger: Right, first question: How do you feel about being responsible for the herd?

Sid: Responsible? I think you mean Manny, he's the one that's really in charge and takes care of the problems.

IceAger: Of course, what I should of said is was how do you feel about starting the Herd?

Sid: Well that's completely different! I'm actually quite proud because of how big are Herds gotten. Oh and do you want to know a secret?

IceAger: YES!

Sid: Well only if you're sure...

IceAger: Tell me the damn secret! Just remember, Sloth, it was me that got you away from Rudy!

Sid: Anger problems much! Shira and Diego will kill me for telling you this but... Shira's pregnant!

IceAger: (Squeals) You gotta be kidding me? In fact if you're kidding me I'll kill you, but how do you know?

Sid: I may or may not have been eavesdropping...

IceAger: Ah naughty, naughty Sid! Back to you then, Do you you'll ever find love?

Sid: Of course! My perfect sloth's out their somewhere. She'll have long blonde hair and won't care about personal hygiene, sorta like my siren.

IceAger: You keep looking Sid! Now whats it like having to take care of Granny?

Sid: Terrible! I'm always having to take care of her and she wonders of all the time. It's just non-stop complaining! Crash and Eddie are always stealing her teeth.

IceAger: Don't you think she looks scary with them teeth?

Sid: Well yeah, but at least I don't have to chew her food for her now.

IceAger: Who do you thinks scariest out of the herd?

Sid: Either Diego or Shira. Diego's very protective of Shira and gets jealous easy if other sabers look at her or Crash and Eddie.

IceAger: There's other sabers on the Island then?

Sid: Yup! I met one called Hela but after I told her that I travel in a heard with two other sabers, she didn't want anything to do with me! Strange, right?

IceAger: Sure is! (Winks at camera)

Sid: Right anything else?

IceAger: How did you learn to speak Hyrax?

Sid: That's a ancient Sloth secret.

IceAger: Oh well, I have a request...

Sid: What?

IceAger: You like dancing, right?

Sid: OH OF COURSE!

(Sid breaks out in to a crazy dance around the studio and after 20 minutes sits down again)

IceAger: Cool! Teach me some time? By any chance was you speaking Hyrax when you was doing it?

Sid: No, why would I speak Hyrax when you asked me to dance?

IceAger: Oh well, Uh never mind. That's allthe time we have for now folks! Bye Sid!

Sid: Bye! Oh and here's a coral necklace!

IceAger: Thanks! I've always wanted one! Now see ya later folks in my next interview with ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Manny's Interview**

* * *

****IceAger: Hey there everybody! I'm now interviewing Manfred the Mammoth!

Manny: Uh yeah, just call me Manny...

IceAger: Of course! Now then, Are you glad you joined the herd?

Manny: I think thats what was missing from my life before and now I also have Ellie and Peaches and none of it would have happened without the herd.

IceAger: Well that's nice. You have a knack of getting you're self into adventure don't you?

Manny: I don't ask for it! I don't like Ellie and Peaches getting in danger either.

IceAger: Well _someone's_ a strong but sensitive, Caring but -

Manny: Shut up!

IceAger: Well that's not nice. Anyway, are you happy for Diego and Shira? I can't believe they're pregnant!

Manny: They're pregnant?

IceAger: Oops, looks like the saber's out of the bag...

Manny: I can't wait to tell the herd an-

IceAger: This is about you! not them!

Manny: Well you brought it up!

IceAger: Never mind. Have you ever thought about leaving the herd with Ellie and Peaches?

Manny: Maybe occasionally, but I'd never do it. The herds more than just friends, we're all one big family that have each others back. Diego's the grumpy uncle that eats the annoying kids (Sid, Crash, Eddie and Peaches) while Shira's the auntie that has mood swings- probably because of her pregnancy and me and Ellie's the parents.

IceAger: That's nice. Okay next question: Tell me about you're first family?

Manny: No way! I'm not telling you anything! Especially something like that!

(Manny somehow opens the door and stomps away)

IceAger: Uh, well that's all for this interview! Stay tuned for next time when I'll be interviewing ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age**

**Ellie's Interview**

* * *

IceAger: Hello Everyone! Today we're here with the amazing Miss Piggy! Nope, not really. Just Ellie. *Shrugs*

Ellie: Uh, Hi there everyone...

IceAger: Jumping straight into it, are you glad you met Manny?

Ellie: Of course! If I didn't meet Manny I wouldn't have Peaches and I would still think I'm a possum. Infact I wouldn't be here if I didn't meet Manny.

IceAger: Was it strange realizing you weren't a possum and you were actually a mammoth?

Ellie: Yes, it was like everything I knew was a lie. It was strange because I didn't even realize I looked nothing like a possum before Manny came along.

IceAger: Okay, what's it like always having to keep Crash and Eddie under control?

Ellie: Very hard, they're always playing pranks, getting lost or eating lotus berries. It's even harder when Shira's around becuase they always try to impress her by doing stupid stuff.

IceAger: Don't they realize that Shira's not in to them, AT ALL?

Ellie: Haha, they're very oblivious like Manny about peoples feelings.

IceAger: Did Crash and Eddie know you were adopted by their farther?

Ellie: I actually don't know. I've never thought to ask them about any of it. They must of knew at the start but maybe they forgot about it just like I did.

IceAger: You'll always be possum in you're heart won't you?

Ellie: Absolutely.

IceAger: You're good with baby names, right?

Ellie: Uh, I suppose...

IceAger: Great! I want you to think of some names to call Shira's cub(s) when they're born!

Ellie: Okay! Hm... For a boy: Onami or Pezzy.

IceAger: Uh strange names but Ok. Isn't Pezzy a girl name?

Ellie: Whatever. Now for a girl: Luna or Festa.

IceAger: Great! Do you think Diego and Shira will use those names?

Ellie: Yup! They both love the names.

IceAger: Fantastic! Since we've had are blast from the past and a vision from the future lets get something from the present.

Ellie: Like?

IceAger: Um, I don't know.

Ellie: Well that's just great.

IceAger: Oh, I know! Does Manny still hate me for putting Peaches in a giant hour glass?

Ellie: Yes and so do I!

IceAger: Is it too late to say sorry? *Puppy face*

Ellie: It's way, way, way too late for sorry!

IceAger: Ah, never mind! That's are time for today folks next time we will have a exclusive interview with ...

Ellie: Why don't you just tell them who it is?

IceAger: Well that would ruin the surprize!

Ellie: You havn't decided yet, have you?

IceAger: Well... Um... Muffin girl out - Peace!

Ellie: Muffin girl? I thought you were IceAger?

IceAger: Yeah, I am but I like muffins...

Ellie: Whatever I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Diego's Interview**

* * *

IceAger: Hey everyone! Right now I'm here with Mr Softie!

Diego: Don't call me that.

IceAger: Okay, Mr Not Softie

Diego: Will I have to eat you to shut you up?

IceAger: Nevermind! First question: Are you actually mates with Shira?

Diego: Yes, actually I am actually mates with Shira... Actually.

IceAger: Righty-ho! Why are you mates with Shira?

Diego: Becuase I love her...

IceAger: I thought you always wanted to be single.

Diego: Maybe I did but that was before I met Shira.

IceAger: Okay. Now changing topics: The rest of the herd.

Diego: Okay.

IceAger: What do you think about Granny?

Diego: Annnoying. Very annoying.

IceAger: She still calls you Lady?

Diego: Yep, she has 'nicknames' for all of us. Mannys is PuddingBowl, Crash and Eddie are 'The Rats', Shiras is Snowy White and Peaches is Sweet Cheeks.

IceAger: She calls me Fruitcake!

Diego: What's a fruitcake?

IceAger: Nevermind.

Diego: Right then...

IceAger: So, what was it like learning to swim?

Diego: I only did it to save Sid...

IceAger: But what was it like?

Diego: Scary. All sabers hate water, of course. But it was really scary as I could have died then and there. I taught Shira to swim a few weeks after we arrived on the new island and that took a while but at least now she knows.

IceAger: Must have been fun spending all that time with Shira. *Wink, Wink*

Diego: Grrrr. Don't even say it.

IceAger: Well next question: Do you think Sid will ever have a bath?

Diego: I asked him once before and he said he dosen't want to get rid of his natural scent.

IceAger: But his natural scent smells like old socks dipped in sweat and then risened out with earwax...

Diego: I told him that but he said his natural scent is rainbows dipped in that new baby smell...

IceAger: Right then. Well that's it for now folks!

Diego: Bye... Humans...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Shira's Interview**

* * *

IcerAger: Hiya! Right now I'm interveiwing ... Shira!

Shira: Hi.

IcerAger: Round of applause for the enthusiasm!

Shira: Don't tease me.

IcerAger: Right. First question: What will you name you're cub(s) ?

Shira: Pony and Bear.

IcerAger: Really?

Shira: No, you really think I'm going to tell you? It's a secret and only Diego knows the names for the cubs.

IcerAger: Oh okay, thanks for nothing then...

Shira: Next question?

IcerAger: Oh yeah, What did you think when you first saw Diego?

Shira: Surprised that he didn't eat Manny, Sid or Granny. But then again no one would eat Sid or Granny.

IcerAger: True. How long was you part of Gutt's crew?

Shira: Well I joined almost as soon as I left my pack but in years? I'm not really sure, you loose count of time when your out on the seas after a while.

IcerAger: But it was quite a while?

Shira: I'd say so.

IcerAger: What did you think of the other crew members?

Shira: Squint was annoying, Raz could be okay but Gutt was the worst. he was violent and a control freak at times.

IcerAger: Oh... What do you think of Crash and Eddie?

Shira: They're cute and funny I guess.

IcerAger: What about Granny?

Shira: She's given me the nickname 'Snowy White' but she's quite... entertaining.

IcerAger: What about Diego?

Shira: I knew you'd ask. Well he's my mate. I love him and I couldn't live without him. He's given me a reason to live and enjoy my life.

IcerAger: Awww.

Shira: Shut it.

IcerAger: Sorry. I think we'll leave this interview at that...

Shira: Yeah well, whatever. *Shrugs*

IceAger: Next time we'll be interviewing ... So see you then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Interview for Peaches**

* * *

IceAger: Hiya everyone! Today I'm interviewing Perky Peaches!

Peaches: Hi everyone! Hi Mom and Dad. Hey Ethan, hey Louis.

IceAger: Right, so how long have you been friends with Louis?

Peaches: Since we were little kids.

IceAger: And do you have any other feelings for him?

Peaches: Um, no? We're just bestfriends.

IceAger: Well what about Ethan?

Peaches: Do I have to answer?

IceAger: Yes.

Peaches: Fine. Me and Ethan are going out.

IceAger: I KNEW IT! Does your Dad know?

Peaches: I don't think so but I'm pretty sure Mums guessed.

IceAger: Well at least you have a boyfriend!

Peaches: Uh, okay?

IceAger: What do you think about Granny?

Peaches: She's decided my new name is Sweet Cheeks. Other than that she can be quite alright when she's not complaining.

IceAger: What about Shira?

Peaches: Well it was strange because she just sorta came outta no where. We don't really have to much to do with each other really.

IceAger: What about your uncles?

Peaches: Crash and Eddie? They're more like little brothers most of the time. They always get into trouble and plat pranks.

IceAger: What about Steffie, Ethan's new ex-girlfriend?

Peaches: She acts sweet when Ethans around but when he's not it's just hell.

IceAger: You got Louis to stand up for you though?

Peaches: Yeah, he's actually getting really confident since the whole pirate thing happened.

IceAger: Well do you have anything else to say?

Peaches: I haven't forgiven you for putting me in a giant hour glass.

IceAger: Awww, what happened to the saying forgive and forget? Nevermind, that's our time for today!

Peaches: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Crash and Eddie's Interview**

* * *

IceAger: Hello folks! I'm interviewing Crash and Eddie right now!

Crash: Yup, that's right people!

Eddie: Possum's in the house!

IceAger: Okay guys, so what's you're favourite prank to play?

Eddie: Stealing Granny's teeth,

Crash: Giving away lotus berries and saying they're something else. The people we don't even know so it's twice as funny!

Eddie: But my favourite prank is making Diego mad!

IceAger: What's so good about that?

Eddie: Well he gets mad at us for whatever the reason is and then what's to hurt us but he can't ever catch us so we can just laugh at him and then he's even madder! He can never catch us.

Crash: Usally he gets mad at us because he's jealous of us talking to Shira.

IceAger: You really think you have a chance with Shira?

Crash and Eddie: Yep!

IceAger: Well keep trying and don't give up guys! Next question: When did your Dad adopt Ellie?

(Crash and Eddie look at each other and shrug)

Eddie: Maybe when she was 5?

IceAger: Next question: Why are you so crazy?

Crash: We're not being crazy!

Eddie: We're just having fun!

IceAger: Have you ever considered making a giant stink bomb and hiding it near where Diego sleeps for a prank?

Crash and Eddie: INSANE!

Crash: I like you!

Eddie: If I wasn't crushing on Shira... actually nevermind.

IceAger: Oh er, Okay. Do you miss having Buck around?

Eddie: Yeah he was deasel weasel!

Crash: He's like the brother I never had!

Eddie: Me too!

IceAger: Okay this seems to familliar. Random question time! If you had to spend the rest of your lives with Granny or Diego, who would it be?

Eddie: Well Granny's really annoying,

Crash: Diego would probably eat us as revenge for all the times we made him mad,

Crash and Eddie: It would have to be Granny!

IceAger: Apparently Granny's given you the nickname 'The Rats'?

Crash: Yeah, I wish we were rats!

Eddie: Me too!

IceAger: Right well I have to run so that's the end of this Interview

Crash and Eddie: Bye everyone! (Waves crazily)


End file.
